actions speak louder than words
by gormogon
Summary: Cal Gill and a whole load of angst!:- enjoy and tell me if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Lie To Me fanfic and its because I only started watching this a few weeks ago,it was recommended on imdb as a familiar show to The Mentalist which I also love btw.I couldn't stop watching it till the very last episode and I was disappointed with the way it was left because it was cancelled so I hope you enjoy this…..**

Cal Lightman bounced into Gillian Foster's office as usual,unannounced and intrusive from the start.

As he came closer he noticed her expression

'what,don't you like my suit?its new'

'no you clean up quite well actually'

'then why the look of disgust love?'

'Cal,you told me you wouldn't read me without my express permission or when I want your opinion…which will be never by the way'

She whispered the last bit under her breath so Cal followed her around her desk as Foster was literally running away from the real problem.

'oh no wait..I was wrong,its contempt isn't it not disgust'

He stopped inches from her face and analysed her face like she was a rare breed of animal at the zoo.

'that little crinkle there at the corner of your lips,I mistook that for a dimple so I did'

In these situations Foster always appeared more intimidating as she was taller.

'I don't like Mondays ok there you go you've caught me'

'I don't like any day of the week either love but it doesn't anger me'

She met his questioning eyes with pleading ones.

'Cal leave it ok?im asking you as a personal favour'

'oh so its personal then,this problem not work related?good,at least I know its not me being a pain in the arse that's the problem'

'are you including right now?'

'come on love as your boss-

'partner'

'that too(he winks at her for the implied innuendo) but as your partner I am supposed to take an interest if I think you may be upset or unhappy'

'hm,that's funny because I seem to recall Torres coming in last week with red rimmed eyes and you didn't even bat an eyelid'

'blinding hangover love…Ive had a few myself ….if you haven't experienced anything like that after a good night out,you're doing it wrong'

'that's not what she told me'

Foster finally felt triumphant over Cal being informed of something Cal knew nothing of.

'wait…she told you about it?'he seemed genuinely hurt.

'yes but not in so many words..her face said it all'

'oh well then at least Ive taught you something useful…listen love,you can always talk to me you know?'

'why waste it with words when you can read my face?'

'seriously Foster just come to me when you need me'

This actually surprised Gillian as she recalled from past experience that Cal never gave up on anything'

'the offer is uneccesary but thank you Cal'

After an hour long interrogation of an OCD suspect in the cube Cal came by Gillian's office to ask for her professional opinion.

What he happened on instead was an argument,he knocked on the door to be polite.

'Foster,any chance I can get your help 'ere? I feel like im questioning your evil half out there'

When the man turned around to face tried to hide his disgust as he addressed him

'alex aint it?'Cal reverted back to his crude English.

'Alec and Im sorry but we're really busy here if you don't mind,you'll have to get someone else to do your mumbo jumbo for now'

'actually I do mind Alex,you able to read past that nose of yours the name above the door there,what does that say?'

'Lightman'

'funny thing that Im Lightman,yeah that's me and also don't worry a lot of people are jealous of me its kind of natural to me now but I don't want you to be intimidated…look she's not'

Little did Lightman know he just triggered Alec

Gillian tried to calm the situation

'Alec you should really leave,we can discuss this later'

'no..we don't need to Gill lets save some time'

Alec came right into Cal's face but something warned him to retract almost immediately as he made eye contact with Cal.

'was that it smart guy like you,did you use those lines on my wife?'

'if im not mistaken…Foster got rid of you months back,best decision she ever made really aside from partnering with me of course'

'people who usually have mid life crisis usually buy a new car or upgrading their house,I never would have guessed I would be traded for

An older version'

'oy mind your filthy tongue,that's my best friend you're talking about'

'ill see you in court Gill,maybe your old man could make an appearance too'

'what the hell was that all about love?lucky I didnt deck the bugger,that stick up his arse cant be too comfortable?'

'im sorry he's brought you into this Cal I mean its stupid really…really really stupid'

'hey..hey its alright pet no need to cry now ok,its not your fault…what's he doing to you?'

She soothed in his arms a bit,as he rocked her like a child back and forth

'that is nothing to the act he'll pull in court'

'I guess now its time to tell you'

Cal waited patiently while Foster sorted her thoughts

'he's trying to get everything in the settlement Cal,the house,our savings..he's claiming I was having an affair while we were married'

It registered with Cal just then what Foster was implying,he snorted in derision as he gritted through his teeth

'im gonna replace that stick with my foot,how would that do love?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to start the second chapter by saying thank you to everyone who has read my fic and reviewed!I am extremely grateful…**

A few days had passed since Gillian's ex-husband had staged his little show that would rival professional Shakespearean was being more intrusive if that was possible but Gillian attributed that to his genuine concern for her both emotionally and had scoffed at the idea of Alec questioning her fidelity,Cal was well aware of her priciples but since he was also in the firing line,he had to prove to the court some other way of Gillian's respectable character and of Alec's actual infidelity.

This scared her,the passion of Cal's speech convinced her that he would act on his was just after Alec's visit and Gillian had hoped it was just pent up anger and Cal was just venting but she had caught him on several occasions in deep conversation with Loker in the hallway,as documents passed between them she felt like a child being sent to the principals office while she was worried or not they would tell her parents.

'Cal,can you come in here please?'

She called from her office one day as she saw him pass her office, from the corner of her eye.

He stopped at the door of the office

'sorry luv need to go to the toilet you know…nature calls and all that..'

'Cal,why do you continually try to lie to me,when I can read you so well?'

'oh well worth a shot,right but I am kind of busy love…'

'Cal what are you up to with Loker and don't tell me its nothing because you spend your days chiding him and now suddenly you're consulting him like another colleague?'

'uh..well he's a West Ham United supporter if you must know and I got two tickets to a game next month,Emily wont go will she and it will be good for the young lad to have a proper bash back home….

'Cal this is serious I don't need the distractions not with the court case so soon.I cant have you pulling a stunt that could jeopardize my case ok?'

'listen love you know I would do everything in my power to help you win this,I just need ya to trust me a little bit'

'im so sorry you've been dragged into this Cal but you have been told you may be called to the stand right?'

'yes love and I am ready,let them ask their dodgy questions,cant wait to see your ole man in the flesh again'

His speech was heavy with sarcasm but Gillian couldn't help but shudder at the idea of Alec being her 'ole man.'

'and besides if your testimony doesn't go down too well then that dress certainly will'

Cal eyed her while saying this and it made her blush,because it had been a long time since she was admired as a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

The rat looked at the snake as he dragged his cowardly tail behind him into the least that's how Cal seen it.

'come on luv let me deck him just once ay?'

'Cal please not here not now…do you really think this is a good place for Emily to be right now?'

On hearing her name Emily as always spoke for herself on the matter

'oh please I could not miss this,dad and I watch the tape of his divorce celebrations every year as a kind of anniversary thing and besides I had no school today'

'for myself mostly…I decided to buy a video camera following the divorce and well I wanted to record good times'

Emily rolled her eyes at her morbidly sardonic father,he had a sense of humour that meant she would never introduce him to her friends and tried avoiding introducing her boyfriends.

As they made their way into the court Cal pointedly studied Gil's behind which was hugged in a deep plum coloured dress.

'by the way luv,nice arse'

Gil laughed while simultaneously trying to give him a stern command with her eyes.

He whistled on his way in and this startled her as well as several of the jury.

On the stand Gil couldn't have been more flustered or upset by the accusations and on top of all that she could barely answer the questions posed.

Loker was the first witnessed to be called and Lightman winced as if he had been pinched,not that he lacked complete faith in Loker but he did perceive him as a bit of a bumbling fool when under pressure.

'Mr Loker the court has been informed with the understanding that you have a special talent is this true?'

'yes I can tell with the highest certainty when people are lying'

'and this is due to the fact that you are part of an institute which studies and detects lies'

'the short answer to that is yes'

'so we can assume you have the qualifications necessary to answer the following questions'

'yes'

'did you ever come into contact with Mr Foster?'

'yes a few times'

'in your opinion did Mr and Mrs Foster interact well?'

'objection your honour the question is subjective to the clients point of view and frankly this man is no expert witness to this case'

'your honour the prosecution is merely trying to gain an outside view of Mr and Mrs Foster's marriage'

With a minutes deliberation the judge proceeded,

'you may answer the question Mr Loker'

'they appeared to be happy I mean Im not a marriage counsellor I just shook the guy's hand'

'in your professional opinion Mr Loker?'

'I….as a scientist…I saw some hesitation on her side and from his from his body language his face showed me boredom,stagnation,like he'd rather be somewhere else when he was listening to her'

Cal couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for his young uncertainty still hung over Gil as the rat licked himself on the front bench.

Gil was hounded and drowned in questions when she reached the stand to defend through she saw Ria approach Cal and whisper in his ear,she handed him a file,Gl tried to refocus her attention on the prosecutors questions.

As Alec made his way to the stand Gil's lawyer stood up

'your honour there has been some new evidence that has come to light regarding my client'

'is it relevant must it be permitted now?'

'yes your honour it would be of the utmost importance to my client and to you in your final argument no doubt'

Since this was a divorce court there were no Jury and it rested on the Judge to make a decision throughout the proceedings and give a final decision.

'I will see the evidence'

Gil glanced back at Cal with searching eyes but he was staring that analytical stare at the judge.

The judge's brows nearly hit his forehead as he fingered the photos.

'Mr Foster are you holding to your prosecution that Mrs Foster has committed infidelity?'

'I am your honour I don't see-

'I ask simply because I hold here in my hands incriminating evidence that rather suggests you have committed adultery'

Everyone gasped in shock including Gil and she went scarlet in anger.

'I don't quite know what you-

'I mean sir that as you stand there claiming innocence you are in fact construed if these are anything to go by that you are the adulterer'

'may I see those your lord'

'of course'

There were several photos of Alec with a woman in a compromising stance and in each one he seems not in complete control of his hands…even Loker couldn't deny the facial expressions written on his face in them.

'your honour I can explain this woman she…she tripped..I mean I was at a bar one day and she came up to me and-

Cal laughed quietly in the background but it was like a melody to Gil's ears.

'its almost like I was set up…you_(getting passionate now Alec pointed fixedly at Cal) _you set me up you set the whole thing up'

'yeah sure maybe if you had a better backbone you could have kept such an understanding wife.'

'Mr Lightman please,Mr Foster this is a courtroom and you will treat it as such'

'sorry John but he does react like man who has been caught in the act,'scuse the pun'

So Cal was on first name terms with the judge,this case couldn't turn into more of a comedy set than if Charlie Chaplin himself made an appearance.

Gil was insensed that they had made a joke out of her,her principles her potential livelihood and the breakup of her marriage.

'im sorry Mr Foster but the facts speak for themselves it seems you have deceived all present today including me and by lying upon your swearing in I have no other choice but to permit Mrs Foster all the financial stability that your joint account offered and the marital house leaving you with the sum of your earnings'

Alec withered in his seat and had to be held back by Loker and Ben when he decided to go for Cal.

There was no verbal communication passed between Cal and Gil as they left the courtroom he stuck out his chin the way he did when he was being smug and she barely acknowledged him as she went out of the courtroom except to whisper to himin a broken voice

'you broke me today Cal,my chest hurts,hope you are proud of yourself'

Emily punched her father lightly on the arm,sensing the frosty cold front sweeping over the courtroom left by Foster.


	4. Chapter 4

'allo luv,I was beginning to get worried only you didn't answer my texts'

Cal stepped inside as Gil went back to putting items in boxes labelled Alec's things.

He also noticed her phone on the glass table in front of her.

'so you did get my texts then?'

'I heard them come though and then saw who they were from'

'ah…funny that Emily mentioned earlier some'ing about you being angry'

He glanced aimlessly around the room trying to avoid admitting with his face that maybe Gil had every right to be angry given his behaviour this morning.

'your daughter is more perceptive than you it seems'

On her way to another box Gil had to pass Cal but he was so close she briefly brushed against him,the fabric of her pencil skirt meeting the rough of his linen pants each fabric corresponding to their personalities.

As always on contact with Cal brought a blush to Gil's cheeks irrespective of whether she was angry or happy with him and to Cal it brought a sensation that made him reflexively lick his lips.

'you know you really shouldn't be here Cal'

This surprised him

'thought you might need some help putting the hamsters things in his cage'

'no I mean if people were to see you here they would speculate'

'are you telling me you're afraid of a little town gossip,come now Foster you're never scared of anything'

'the case it brought questions and things close to the surface for me I didn't want to face them or have them made public knowledge for everyone to dissect'

'Foster our work is all about invading privacy-

'exactly Cal don't you see I want a life outside of work,I want a certain level of privacy in my life,I know its an incredible request but I do'

'it sounds like your forfeiting something 'ere Foster,what are you asking me really?'

'maybe I need a little timeout Cal,I need a break and after this case Id love some solitary confinement'

'alright love if you think that's necessary then so be it'

Cal turned towards the door so broken-hearted that Gil nearly reached out and pulled him back but she felt rooted to the ground by pride..priciples..courage? What made her break was the question he asked at the door

'promise me you'll be back when you're ready?'

With tears in her eyes she answered him truthfully

'I promise'


	5. Chapter 5

Gil wasn't being dramatic when she voiced her need to get away and take a break from all the stress,murder and lies of suspects but most of all the perceptive eyes of Cal Lightman and the strange relationship they had,like electrons that circle protons in atoms but don't ever come into close contact.

She rented a cabin for the weekend in the most secluded area of forest outside the rush of the city,with the settlement money she had received from the divorce which at the end of the day would be the bulk of her savings from the joint account of her marriage.

The view was wonderful with a deck leaning out onto a little may seem clichéd to most people who envisioned a cabin by a lake but to her it was all new since she had never had the time off before,she had never wanted it sinve she started working with Cal but after the court case something was a tectonic shift between her heart and mind where they exchanged places,she kept thinking sentimentally for the last few weeks since the court case and her mind was in the backseat not rationalising her or stop her feeling…about what? About Cal? How did she feel about Cal,she could recall a time when she thought Cal was an eccentric narcissist with a misogynist streak at times towards what did she feel about him?

It was a harder question to answer than the question of which suspect was lying and if they were lying to cover up the crime. At least on cases she had facts and figures,fixed points that were always present but with emotions and sentimental situations there were no such knew something had changed in the way he looked at her in her house the night after the case,not the typical Cal smirk it was different more the court, the way he embarrassed her it angered her certainly but she had realised it was him defending her,it angered him to see her thought of as a aldulterer so he was lashing back in the only way he could.

She released her breath as she watched the stars reflect off the she would have her glass of wine in the confines of a homely cabin,surrounded by a lonely lake.

In the morning it surprised Gil to find sunlight streaking in her windows,in the city it was always so foggy and misty the sun never broke through the pollution,It was shopping time,and the local store was a typical small supermarket run by the local residents and contained mostly camping gear as well as a few groceries.

As she searched for the milk she nearly dropped her basket,was that….had that been Cal? Now she really was going crazy,it was just another local with a deerstalker and hunting he had seemed so forceful,his mere presence was felt as he walked by just like Cal's.

Trying to cook back at the lodge while her mind was replaying the scene at the store wasn't an easy task and once or twice she cut her finger on the sharp couldn't possibly have been at the store,she didn't tell anyone where hs ewas going and ever since the night he left her to consider her time off he had given her space.

But just for a split second when she thought it was him she allowed her heart a flutter of hope and even a little bit of happiness at the idea that he could have followed her was like Cal,he did care and when he really admired someone he looked out for them as much as he could,he was a loving father to Emily,she was his only obsession when it came to being protective and she loved him,no one who hadn't been around them couldn't notice all due allowance to the girl she had always managed to include Gil too in their little family…so question is could she….could she be a part of their family?

A knock on the door broke Gil from her reverie and she went to fetch it,as she wrapped a towel around her bleeding fingers.

As if summoned by her question her answer stood before her dressed in the same hunting boots and deerstalker hat.

'allo luv I think eh I left me hunting spear ere somewhere mind if I av a look?'

Gil instinctively reached out and kissed Cal passionately while Cal slowed her movements,so he was gentle as well apparently.

He wanted to enjoy every moment of the kiss and lengthen it if it was to be their last before Gil came to her senses.

She stepped back before she added with his hat in her hand:

'there was no other way I could distract you to take off this silly hat'

'oi that's my lucky hat that is'

The luck of the hat that brought together two particles of opposite charge and that electricity set the whole cabin alight with a new and complete atmospehere,the lake was no longer lonely,there was a stream joining it from the other side.

**And that's a wrap thank you for keeping up with this story it always gives me a heartwarming feeling to hear people enjoying my stories and reviewing them,had to mention the deerstalker hat in ode to my present obsession,Sherlock you everyone and please ask me If you would like me to do any particular fic ****J**


End file.
